


吻我骗子 番外二 后记

by Lcantstopit



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lcantstopit/pseuds/Lcantstopit
Summary: 非发布者本人汉化，详见微博#吻我骗子#超话@抱走你的小可爱
Kudos: 16





	吻我骗子 番外二 后记

【番外二】后记

如果说为迎接圣诞节而准备的派对是只属于家人的，那真是太过盛大了。虽然凯斯的意志很强烈，研雨也不能不赞同，但问题是住宅太大了。

“这么大的房子，要怎么装圣诞树啊?”

当决定在这个住宅度过圣诞节时，研雨以茫然的心情想。当然，解决起来并不费事，因为第二天，凯斯就订购了一颗巨大的冷杉。

高得令人发愁的圣诞树仿佛把人带到了华丽的购物中心的感觉。梅德和佣人们齐心协力，努力地完成了装饰，最后是斯宾瑞放上了最大的一颗星星。

终于，在一切准备就绪之后，到圣诞节那天，那幢房子变得漂亮得让人认不出来了。

“圣诞节结束后，我们就要把这些全都收拾掉，太可惜了。”

凯斯对研雨的咕哝毫不在意地说:  
“明年再买一棵树就行了。”

“这么大的树，就只有这棵了。”

研雨这样说，然后把准备好的礼物堆在了树底下。他打算一有时间就把这些分给雇员们。

“今年发生了很多事情吗?”

似乎感受到了气氛的变化，当研雨问起他时，凯斯露出了微笑。

“好吧，谁能想到你会忘记我。”

虽然想说这都是过去的事情，但是一想到凯斯痛苦的样子，就很难用玩笑来开脱。接着研雨吻了他的脸。

“但我最终还是爱着你，不是吗?”

凯斯默默地看着他，回了一个吻。研雨笑着搂住他的脖子，凯斯抱住他的腰，紧紧地贴在他身上。意外开始的接吻这次持续得更长了。

在接吻越来越深的一刹那，远处传来脚步声，接着斯宾瑞跑了过来。手里拿着一个白色的信封。

“爸爸，Daddy！”  
“斯潘！”

不得不停止亲吻，放开研雨的凯斯理所当然地抱起跑过来的孩子。

“那是什么?斯潘。”

斯宾瑞伸出手里的信封说。  
“请柬。”

“什么请柬?”

“斯潘邀请乔什他们来一起吃饭。”  
研雨对一言不发，视线直直盯着信封的凯斯补充说明。

“因为是休假，所以有人提议一起吃顿饭，但是圣诞节期间无论如何都很困难，如果到了新年就更方便见面。要是忙的话，就不必来了。”

“为什么是两份?有谁会来?”

看到凯斯阴沉的脸，研雨摇了摇头。

“不，给皮特和塞西尔各一个。”  
“他们不是一家人吗? ”

“那个……”  
研雨露出为难的微笑。

“上次只派了一个，他们都说应该是送给自己的而打起来了，所以这次让我分别送一个。”

“……”  
凯斯默默地看着儿子。斯宾瑞穿着圣诞老人的服装，已经做好送信的准备。

“……我也会去的。”  
看他神色不对，研雨也不得不参与。

“好吧，让查尔斯准备好车。”

说话间的研雨突然打了个寒颤。  
凯斯摸了他的耳朵。准确地说，是抚摸了耳朵上的标记，但研雨很快就做出反应了。

“不要碰。”  
马上哭丧着脸，畏缩着双肩的研雨向他投来了埋怨的目光。

凯斯虽然装出若无其事的样子，但他心里知道。标记再次出现后，研雨那里变得比以前敏感多了。有时即使不放进去，只摸耳朵就能发情。

他虽然知道这一点，但还是经常抚摸着标记，就像确认自己是否还在那个位置上一样。

由于他知道自己的不安，所以研雨也没能强烈制止，但也不能因此就那样放任不管。只是像这样提出这么微弱的抗议。

在凯斯再碰他的耳朵之前，研雨赶紧走了出去。他松了口气，但还是不能掉以轻心。但凯斯立刻拦住了他的腰。

“……！”  
在短暂的惊叫中被带走的研雨马上与凯斯再次站在一起。

“研雨。”  
凯斯微笑着向马上要提防的研雨扑了过去。

无意中抬头一看，研雨马上明白了理由。结果研雨不禁笑了出来。

“你说得对。”

“什么? ”  
等待着研雨亲吻的凯斯皱起眉头问道。

研雨回答:  
“我需要接受不好的记忆……”

“我之前想错了。”  
研雨微笑着说。  
“不好的记忆也是很重要的。因为是跟你和斯潘在一起的回忆。”

他把手放在凯斯的手臂上，抬起头看着他。  
“我爱你，凯斯。”

凯斯放松了表情，他低下了头。就在嘴唇快要触碰的一刹那，凯斯问道:  
“下次休假要去岛上吗?”

研雨也和他一样微笑着回答:  
“除了岛上，去别的地方也不错。”

两人同时笑了笑，接着嘴唇就贴上了。像闹着玩一样开始的接吻很快变得更深，在很长时间里两人都不知道要分开。

闭上眼睛回应凯斯的吻，研雨在心中留下了深刻的祝福。

圣诞节快乐，大团圆。  
希望这个世界上所有相爱的人都能幸福。

全文完。


End file.
